Goren's manic Monday
by sternchan
Summary: Monday morning and everything goes wrong. Second try... Little BA


So, this is my second fan fiction in English.

Thanks to my friend Björn who helped me while writing.

And special Thanks to ilyahna who helped me to edit the story. Thanks a lot : )

Oops, working on a story in the middel of the night is not so good, I missed to change some things. Sorry.

Second try…

Disclaimer: It's still not mine. I do no to own it. Not the characters, not LOCI. Nothing :(

* * *

Goren's manic monday

It's morning. Monday morning and I'm awake. Something from outside woke me up. I wish it hadn't , because I have a terrible headache. Yesterday I came home late, because I was out on a date. Her name was Ashley and I really….. disliked her. I haven't met someone I liked in years. But it's not their fault. It's mine. I think I'm in love with someone but this is too complicated. But maybe… just maybe I'll ask her out for a coffee some time. Well , it won't be a date but it sure is a beginning. And as I know her, she would not say no, because she depends on coffee as much as I do. A smile crosses my face, as always when I think of her, and I'm looking forward to meet her when she comes to drive us to work in about… I turn over to look at my watch…. five MINUTES!! I overslept. Immediately I'm out of the bed and in my bathroom. When I come out it must be a new record. It took… nine minutes. Oh no. Eames is never late. I guess I have to take the subway.

So I leave my apartment after five more minutes to get my stuff together. Was that Eames car, that just drove off? No time for that. I have to hurry. When I arrive at the subway station I realise that it is temporary closed. Why me? The next station is not far away, but it is a completely different line and at this time of the day, always overcrowded. But I have no choice so I just take the other subway. Before I enter the train I stop to buy a cup of coffee- not a good one but at least coffee.

I thought the subway is more than overcrowded and there is this smelly young man, who ate too much garlic, standing right next to me. Suddenly the subway stops. But we are not in a station.

A few minutes pass before I hear the voice over the speakers: "We are sorry, but there is an accident on the street above us and we need to wait until the rail is free again."

Everybody moans. What could possibly block the rail, when the accident is on the street above us? No matter what it is it takes an hour to remove. By the time the train is moving again I have a look out of the window. Is that coffee powder lying beside the rail? It smells like it.

But now the train is one hour delayed and there are still people entering at the other stations. So I have no chance to get out at City Hall station. This is a really bad start for a day and the Captain is not going to like that I miss the meeting. And Eames…. I don't even want to think about her comment. At the next station I finally get out of the train. And since I won't get a taxi anyway, I decide to walk to work. It's winter and icy and I slip. Ouch! Man, that hurts. I get up again and after 15 minutes of walking I arrive at work.

Walking to my desk I can see Eames, but this might not be a good time to ask her out for a coffee. She is cleaning up my desk. Someone must have spilt coffee over it and when I look at her, I can see that her blouse is also stained with coffee. After she is finished with my desk she continues with hers and I sit down.

"Bad morning?", I ask.

"Bad morning.", she agrees.

I have a second look at her blouse. "You should go and change.", I say. She nods and leaves for the restroom.

Well it seems that our notes about the case we are working at are ruined. While I'm trying to rescue some of them I notice the tennis ball in my trashcan. I pick it up, and start to play a little.

"You better put that back.", I can hear Logan say.

"Why?"

"Because it is the weapon I ruined Eames' blouse with, she won't be happy to see you playing with it again.", he explains and I let the ball quickly find it's way back into the trashcan.

When Eames returns, we start to discuss the case, and while we are talking I can not keep my eyes from her cleavage, which is very deep. Maybe when I ask her out for coffee…

"Goren, my eyes are up here," I hear her voice say. Oops. I look up apologetically. Maybe not a good time to ask now.

After a few hours we are at the Metropolitan Hospital to interview the victim in our case, which just awoke from coma.

I sit down next to her and ask: "We need to ask you some questions. Do you feel ready for that?"

"Can I have a coffee first?", she asks with a weak voice.

Greased lightning Eames immediately leaves the room. A little surprised by her reaction I figure out that she is going to have a coffee for herself as well. I start talking to the victim and then Eames is back. She gives the plastic cup of coffee to the victim and I see that her hand is a little wet. It seems she had another accident with coffee. Will I ever have the chance to invite her?

After that we are back at the department. And at the end of this day we succeeded to put the bad guy in jail. Walking to the car I finally have my chance to ask.

"Eames, can I invite you for coffee?"

"Yes, but I think I'll have a cup of tea," is the answer.


End file.
